


For Me?

by makingitwork



Series: Newtmas Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Newt, Rimming, Smut, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt goes into heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me?

Thomas sometimes couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Okay, scratch that. He never believed how lucky he was. Newt, his Omega, his perfect, beautiful mate, was his. His! 

‘Stop starin’, Tommy, can’t sleep,’ 

‘Sorry. But you’re so beautiful,’ 

‘Shut it, shuck face,’ the blond muttered, his cheeks staining pink as he ducked his head away and buried it further into the pillow and Thomas’ shoulder. Sure, Thomas got insanely jealous. So jealous, sometimes. He was just possessive. Many Alpha’s were. And Newt was so gorgeous, how could anyone keep their hands off him? Alby was a problem, a continuous problem. If Thomas had his way; Newt would never see Alby, but then Thomas felt awful. Alby had known Newt far longer than he had, and the two were best friends. He couldn’t force them apart. Not really. 

So deep hickeys all along Newt’s neck, surrounding his permanent mate mark would have to do. 

‘Fuck.’

Thomas blinked wearily, yawning, before groaning, hips bucking up instinctively as he realised he was experiencing pure bliss. Newt was astride him, impaled on Thomas’ rock hard cock, rocking forward gently, circling his skinny hips, head tipped back, revealing a lovely expanse of neck as he mewled. ‘Jesus Newt!’ Thomas hissed, his hands firm on Newt’s waist ‘You alright, babe?’ 

‘Starting.’ Newt whispered, looking down, pupils almost entirely blown ‘Gonna lose myself soon, Tommy, fuck, I’m so sorry. It’s coming, I can feel it.’ 

‘Newt, it’s alright, it’s okay,’ he pushed himself onto his elbows, pressing gentle, reassuring kisses along Newt’s chest. He knew Newt got self conscious about his heat. He remembered nothing upon reaching the full blown wave of it, when his eyes were completely black, and he looked like sin and sex. He’d wake up sated, and curled around Thomas, shy and embarrassed but pleased. 

‘It’s coming,’ Newt pressed their lips together ‘take care of me,’ he whispered pleadingly, and Thomas watched in awe as his omega’s pupils expanded till there was no sliver of brown anymore. Immediately Newt stilled. Uncertain, head cocking. And he looked at Thomas curiously ‘Alpha?’ He asked, a whine in his voice ‘Alpha!’ 

‘Your Alpha’s here, baby,’ he whispered, pulling Newt off him, feeling the glorious slick around his cock ‘Position yourself, go on, be a good omega.’ His made sure his voice was firm and commanding, but tried to be gentle. He loved and hated the power he held over Newt at these times.

‘I’m good. I’m good,’ his Omega whispered deliriously, pressing his face and chest into the mattress, pert ass up in the air, legs spread, everything on view and perfectly presented. 

‘You’re good,’ Thomas assured ‘you’re perfect.’ He kissed down Newt’s spine, before licking the quivering hole, as Newt wailed helplessly, muttering about his Alpha. Thomas ate him out like Newt was his sustenance. Fucking the skinny boy with his tongue, enjoying the slow rhythm to his hips and sweet cries he elicited. 

‘Alpha….alpha, alpha…Tommy, Tommy…’ Newt wept. Thomas growled. He loved it when Newt did that. When he became completely Omega but still remembered who his Alpha was, still loved him and reached for him. 

‘I’m here, gorgeous. I’m here, ready?’ He positioned himself against Newt’s hole, sucking a deep hickey into the back of his neck, basking in his glorious scent. He pushed in slowly, as Newt’s hole sucked him in farther. ‘Oh your greedy little hole wants to be full of cock, doesn’t it?’ He hissed, Alpha instincts roaring into control. He began to thrust forcefully, finding Newt’s prostate and slamming into it mercilessly. 

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ Newt shook his head, pushing himself onto his elbows so he could hang his head down, entire body jolting with the force of every hip jerk. 

Their bodies were both slick with sweat, and Thomas kept sucking hickeys onto Newt’s shoulders, stomach coiling when he realised how close he was. He reached a hand around, only to find Newt’s cock limp and spent. He smirked into his neck, plunging in again, coming hard and forcing his seed as far into Newt as he could. He gasped when he felt Newt convulse around him again, jerking hard with the sensations of a second orgasm. He stayed connected for a moment more, before slipping out and spooning Newt, one arm tight around his waist to keep him close. ‘You okay? Newt?’ he kissed under his ear, and Newt snuggled into his arms, snuffling adorably, and Thomas’ heart ached. ‘I love you.’ 

This continued for two more days, with Thomas having to pry himself away to feed them both, but on the fourth day, he woke up to find Newt staring at him, brown eyes glinting in the sunlight. ‘

‘There you are, how’d you feel?’ 

Newt blushed; ‘good.’ 

‘You mean I’m an excellent lover? Cuz I’m spent.’ 

‘I bloody love you, Tommy.’ Newt straddled his mate, sliding his palms along Thomas’ chest, and he leaned down, teeth grazing Thomas’ ear. ‘Shag me again?’ 

‘God Newt,’ Thomas laughed ‘you’ll be the death of me!’ 

‘Please?’ 

He looked up into his angels eyes, and really, how could he refuse?


End file.
